darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Blythe
Blythe is a trading post on Route 10 that connects the Redlands to Old Phoenix. Located in the remains of the Pre-Fall town of the same name , it lies between Scrub Lands to the west and Old Phoenix to the east. Blythe is approximately a 6 hours trip back to Redlands and about three hours to Old Phoenix. Any Refugee and Runner will probably pass through Blythe on their way to LATMA. History After the Fall, the town's primary industry, farming, started to collapse, due to excessive droughts. As time progressed, most of the people moved out - heading to any sanctuary they could find. Fires spread here and there, the occasional earth quake and a mild Nuclear Winter left the town in shambles. In the years following The Fall, the town was basically little more than a Scrapper's Haven where bits of the old world found and recovered from Old Phoenix made their way back to into the world. If you had to get something and couldn't think where to find it, Blythe's scrappers could probably get it for you. Unfortunately since they didn't really produce a lot of ... well anything other than scrap, their economy quickly started to crumble after Raiders burned their farms two years ago. When the raiders hit, the larger community around the walled enclosure was hit pretty hard. What survived was the walled post where the old 'Scrapper Boss' operated. Its rumored that he closed his gates when the raiders came to any who couldn't pay him for security. The Old Boss, a man named Yaska , was apparently replaced days after the alien ship crashed into Old Phoenix. As soon as the Consortium's research team showed up, Avin quickly positioned himself as 'the man with the plan' and Yaska was not seen again. Rp Hooks *Blythe's trading days are numbered. *Runners looking to scrap some old-world junk out of Old Phoenix usually end up back in Blythe *For those following the Shipwreck convention, Blythe is the closest trading post to the site of the crash. Those Wasteland Runners and Scrappers who know the ruins of the old city are known to hang around hoping to pick up escort and scoutting jobs. *An older woman named 'Smiling Sady' runs the Slave auction where people put themselves up for sale in the hopes of being taken away from Blythe - or their corner of the Wastelands. Since the crash, the number of people who have shown up trying to sell themselves to a member of a Bright research team member has increased dramatically. Known NPCs *Buster: A boy who operates as a go-between within the trading post, helping people find what they need in exchange for a small price. The boy seems to know just about anyone who needs to be known. *Yukio: a known Runner, is sometimes found in Blythe. *Avin: the new Boss of Blythe, became a significant authority after the disappearance of Boss Yaska. *Yaska : the Boss of Blythe before the crash and the Consortium 's influence. Impressions Impressions of Blythe from characters. Tallin Blythe is a terrible place. Sure, there's a good chance you can find things you need, and some things you may not have known was around. You may even find work worth the doing. It's a miserable place though. Look at the people trying to escape it. Some people are so desperate, they'll sell themselves in hopes they'll survive to see a better place. If any humanity remains in your heart and soul, to see these people and what they'll do, will be something that leaves you feeling sick in your heart for days. As for what you can expect there beyond that, I can't tell you much. I mean, you'll find runners, people seeking to trade, but you can't be sure what anything is going to cost you. I heard leadership has changed recently, but I haven't been back there to see if it is better than it was under the cold-hearted bastard, who controlled it before. My suggestion, is avoid it if you can. Arianna Fox A cozy little shit-hole with all of the Wastelands trimmings. If you need ammo, this is the place to go. Bring a LOT of goods for barter. Map # Main Gates: Large steel structures. Only one is left open for people to come and go during the day. #Watch Tower #Green Machine: Biofuel generators that look like large plastic tanks filled with a green, algae-like mixture that many Runners use to keep their Hellcats running. #Runner Deck: A covered deck above the fuel tanks where many Runners congregate while in the post. #Avin's Tower: A three-story structure created from round storage tanks stacked one ontop of each other. #Water Sellers: They're always busy - the water pumps and water purifiers are constantly running to provide people with "clean" water. #Food Dealers #Scrapper Bay: Anything and everything a Scrapper can unload is sold off the barrow here. #Slave Market: A multi-tiered area where people sell themselves into slavery in the hopes of getting fed and hydrated regularly. Since the Crash, the number of people selling themselves (hopefully to a Chrome person from the city) has risen. #Check Post Logs Category:Trading Post Category:Setting/Wasteland Category:Area/Wasteland